Is There Hope
by funfictions4u
Summary: How cake and Fionna meet.
1. Chapter 1

Friend or Foe!

**(we are in Mrs. Gumdrops office at the home for girls with out a home. Mrs. Gumdrop has some news to share with Fionna.)**

"Okay, um Fionna, I have some exciting news for you." said Mrs. Gumdrop. "The last time I heard those words I was sent to a so called "good home" and the next thing you know I was back in my old bed here in this place." Fionna has a history of getting adopted and then getting sent back because she would constantly break things and always was insisting on going out and fighting evil monsters. "Well this time is different, I think that I have found you a home that will live up to your standers of, um how do you say, kicking butt." with that being said Mrs. Gumdrop pulls out the file of The Cat family. As Fionna is reading it, her eyes along with her smile, just keep getting bigger and bigger. "THEY ARE PERFECT, when do I get to meet them!" The look on Mrs. Gumdrop's face had implied that there was a downside to Fionna's happiness. "Well that's just it." Mrs. Gumdrop said. At this point Fionna's eyes and smile had slowly started to shrink back down to size and that smile had now turned to a frown. "Look Fionna, there is nothing wrong with you it's just that the father doesn't want, well, a human girl. He thinks that you will get hurt if you were to go on adventures with their daughter Cake." something inside of Fionna had clicked, she started to get tears in her eyes, and she started to feel upset, and abandoned, which quickly turned to confusion and anger and rage. "You know what Mrs. Gumdrop!" Fionna yelled. "The next time you think you found the right family for me, no I take that back, just stop look for the right family for me, period. Every single family you founded, they found a something wrong with me and sent right back here, you might as well should just give up!" Fionna stormed out and headed for her room. When she got there she opened her suite case and started packing. She was just throwing her clothes in because she was so angry and upset. When she was done she bolted for the front door and just started running, she didn't know where she was going she just kept running and running.

It was getting dark and she couldn't decide if she should keep going or set up some kind of camp for the night. She had to make a decision fast because she heard the sound of the guards calling her name. She was stuck. Just as all hope seemed lost she saw a light from between two bushes. When she opened the bushes she saw a tree house and headed in that direction. She came to the front door and knocked on it, to her surprise a cat had opened it. "Yes, what do you want?" said the cat. "Oh um, I was hoping the I could crash here for the night and then first thing in the morning, I will be on my way." Fionna replied.

"What do you think this is, some home for girls?'

"You know what, it's fine I will find some where else to go!"

"Oh no, don't you dare sass me girl!"

"Sass you, what? I just, ugh, never mind. I am out of here."

As Fionna is walking away she hears the voices getting closer. "Oh no." Fionna whispers. She runs back towards the tree house. "Please you have to let me stay here just for the night, please, please, please!" Fionna begged. "Fine, whatever, but just for the night." The Cat replied. " Oh your are going to have to excuse me." Fionna said. "I never got your name." There was a long silence. "It's Cake." After hearing the name Fionna had a flash back to the papers that Mrs. Gumdrop had let her see. Fionna remembered that under the **if you already have any children **section she saw Cake's name. This made Fionna feel happy and sad at the same time. "Cake, Cake The Cat?" Fionna mumbled. "Yeah, how do you know me, are you a spy, I hate spies." Cake said. "NO, NO, I am not a spy, I am Fionna, The Human." Cake stood there in awe, and Fionna had put a little smile on, hoping that the face Cake was making was good.


	2. Chapter 2

The Decision

" So you are the girl my family was suppose to adopt." Cake said with enthusiasm.

" Yep that's me, I'm that girl." Fionna replied.

Cake stretched her arms out to feel Fionna's face. " Wow, you really can stretch!" Fionna said with awe. They had one of those moments, that moment where you stare at someone like you've haven't seen them in a long time. That silence is broken by a knock at the door. Fionna went to look out the window. "Oh no, it's the fuzz, they're probably here to take me back to the home for girls." Fionna said upset.

" What do you mean they're here for you, they're here for me!"

" Well I ran away from the home and they're here to take me back!"

" No, they're definitely here to take me to jail for stealing these blankets."

" Hello, is anybody in there?" The guard said. Fionna went to hide, while Cake answered the door. " Excuse me ma'am, have you seen this person?" He took out a very badly drawn picture of Fionna. " I'm afraid I haven't seen this person." Cake replied. " Well, have you seen this person?"

He took out another very bad picture, but this time it was of Cake. Cakes heart was pumping, she knew the picture was of her, but the drawing was so bad, the guard didn't recognize her. " Well, I'm afraid I haven't seen this person either." Cake replied nervously. " Well thank you for your time, and you know who to call if you do see these people." Cake waited until the guard was fully out of site to tell Fionna to come out of hiding.

The next day had arrived, and fionna was just about to leave when they heard a scream for help. They ran outside to see was going on. They saw the pinkish man on the ground, he seemed hurt. They ran up to him to see what had happened. " Oh thank Gum you arrived when you did. I thought I would be left out here to die." " what happened to you?" Fionna said concerned. " well, I was attacked by HER." Prince Gumball said in fear They had heard some type of evil witch laugh coming from behind them. They turned around to see the Ice Queen. " Ice Queen!" Cake said with disgust. " Well who is she?" Fionna questioned. " no time to explain, take Prince Gumball inside, and when you do do not leave him." Cake said. Fionna ran inside with Prince Gumball.

" I don't want you, I want the Prince! "

" well, all you are going to get is my."

Cake stretched her arm to reach Ice Queens face, which was floating in air. And with all Cakes might she punched the Ice Queen knocking her down to the ground and knocking out a few of her teeth. Cake went to go check on the lifeless body and to her surprise Ice Queen had frozen Cake in a block of ice. " CAKE!" Fionna screamed.


End file.
